


Eat, Sleep, Hack, Repeat (Sidekick/Hacker!Adrien AU)

by DJKiske



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So don't expect this to be updated too often, This is a sort of side project for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKiske/pseuds/DJKiske
Summary: This is my interpretation of what the Sidekick/Hacker AU would be like, in which Adrien is a hacking genius who uses his spare time hacking and messing with electronics while being at the same time being a model.This fic is a sort of side project so don't expect this to be updated too often. I will write more for this when I need some time away from 1 of 3.





	1. 88:88

00110010 00110001 01101000 00110001 00110001

Tictictictictic-tactactac. In the middle of the night Adrien Agreste was at his computer. In quick succession he was finishing one of the courses from his online college. After typing the last of his reports for the week, he hops on to the ladyblog to see the news on Paris’ resident superhero. He watches the video that was posted about the akuma that had happened the week before. The Animan had terrorized the city and was saved by Ladybug’s cunning, wits and bravery. He looks over at the chirper feed seeing that it had suddenly began getting spammed with messages.  
‘Akuma spotted 11th arrondissement near 12th street’. It came from one of the many scouts the blog had. Adrien decides that it would be in his best interest to help his local superhero in some way. Thankfully all the time he spent at home on his computer wasn't in vain. He immediately clicks over to his hand-coded routing program and his hacking tools. He looks on the chirper feed again seeing an update.  
'Akuma @ 7th & Main.’  
‘Just saw ladybug fly by, she is on her way.’  
‘Go get em ladybug! #Deevilize!  
Taking it as a cue, Adrien routes his computer through his VPN (private proxy) to the nearby fiber-optic ethernet hub in the 11th arrondissement and begins by using its many connections to get the view of a security camera in front of a bank on Main st. He sees the akuma traveling down the road. It was a giant black widow spider easily the size of a city bus. It was difficult to see it walking through the dark night. Only being able to vaguely see it in the streetlights through a low res security camera. He uses the wireless connection of the bank to connect to the nearby cars parked on the road. He hacks into a nearby luxury car using its motion and heat detection cameras to figure out where the giant spider was. Using the cameras he could spot a few warm spots in the thermal camera; one of which just landed on the edge of a nearby roof. When he sees the spider walk by, Adrien has the car flash its high beams and turn on it panic alarm this distracted the giant spider just long enough for the figure on the roof to swing down and deliver a swift kick to the giant spider. The unfortunate part was that said spider flew through the air and landed on the car, severing his connection to it. It was no big deal. He searched through the nearby connected devices connecting to a cellular antenna. From there he connects to a device named “Alya’s phone” presumably the very same Alya who ran the Ladyblog. He sees the camera’s view and could see that the girl was filming the fight between the akuma and Ladybug. Best part was he could access the microphone.  
“You foolish bug, you have stepped into the domain of the Black Widow!”  
During the minute or two that he was accessing Alya’s phone he saw that the spider had quickly spun a web near the now destroyed car. He then heard a loud “thwack” before seeing ladybug fly through the air, landing stuck against the giant spiderweb.  
“I have you now coccinelle.” Said the black widow skittering its way closer to Ladybug. He had to think of something before she got hurt. He looked around through the video feed and saw a minivan parked behind the mess of spiderwebs. He decides to try out one of his latest tools by hacking into the OBD system and starting the minivan up. He reaches into his drawer pulling out a game controller. After plugging it in and testing it by pulling the right trigger on the controller so that the minivan revved loudly in the video feed, he knew it was working. He then added in some keystrokes and had the car shift itself into drive, disengage its parking brake and turn on its front sensors so he could remotely drive it. He then carefully maneuvers the minivan into the road lining it up with his target. He then pulled the right trigger making it accelerate as fast as it could towards the spiderwebs. He saw that Ladybug was high enough off the ground to not hit her.  
“Those miraculous’ will be-”  
Adrien has the minivan turn on its headlights so that it caught the attention of the Black Widow at the last possible moment. On Alya’s video feed he could see the minivan slam into the gigantic spider carrying it down the road. He then slams on the brakes sending the giant spider tumbling down the road. Just as Alya returns the camera to Ladybug who had now freed herself from the thick webs, she walked over to what looked like a small brooch. She steps on it hearing it crunch under her foot she then captures the small butterfly that flies out from within it.  
‘Now is the time for my exit’ Adrien thinks.  
He connects to a nearby electronic billboard overlooking the intersection and connecting the nearby fast food joint’s PA system syncing both having it play a pre recorded message. It was a game sprite of a small black cat laughing while playing the sound of an 8 bit snicker. It was replaced with a message that was read aloud with his voice heavily disguised. Alya and Ladybug both looked up to hear the message read.  
“You’re welcome. -Love, Chat Noir”  
The cat appeared on screen giving a wink before he had the billboard go back to its ad about arthritis medication. Instantly he saw the chirper feed explode with messages.  
‘Who was that?#ChatNoir’  
‘Ladybug has a new sidekick!!?!? I need to start up my next fic. #ChatNoir’  
‘Akumas better be afraid of Paris’ newest superhero (superhacker?) #ChatNoir’  
‘It was cooler when it was just Ladybug’  
‘I want to see who this Chat Noir guy really is.”  
Adrien grinned, it seemed like what he had done had really sparked the internet into an inferno. He was Paris’ newest anonymous superhero. He was Chat Noir. But then it dawned on him, no one would ever be able to see what he was truly capable of. The reason? Because he couldn’t exactly fight crime while cooped up in the Agreste mansion. He was sort of a shut-in. But it was not by choice. He was heavily restricted by his father from leaving the Agreste manor for any reason besides photoshoots, runway shows and appearances that were all pre-planned and scheduled for him. It made sense however, because being the fashion model for one of the most prestigious designer brands in the world came with some setbacks. Namely that he couldn't go anywhere without being hounded by paparazzi and followers and possible attackers. He sat back in his chair logging out of his personal VPN and closing all his hacking tools. All of them cleverly disguised as built in computer programs as a perfect facade. Returning to regular ol’ Adrien Agreste: Fashion Model. After taking it into consideration he didn’t know if he liked that; just being a mindless walking mannequin for his father. He made it a promise and a goal then and there to become more than that, to use his skills as a hacker and do good for all of paris, and become.. Chat Noir.


	2. 00000000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien decides his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating this earlier, writer's block is a curse for me. But I hope you enjoy.

Adrien soon was helping Ladybug and the people of paris,anywhere and anytime he could. Everything using EXIF data and gps data from pictures to locate missing people and other criminals, to helping Ladybug retrieve and solve clues to find and stop akumatized villains.  
But there was only so much he could do behind his desk. Sure it was awesome being Ladybug’s de facto sidekick, but it wasn’t really enough for him to sit at his computer just hacking. After some thought he decided that he should begin training himself, maybe to perhaps join Ladybug’s side someday. 

“Explain to me again why you believe you need to take martial arts?” Gabriel Agreste asked his son.   
“I figure it will help get my body in better shape and it will help me defend myself if Gorilla is not there or can’t help me.”  
“Hm. Alright you’ve convinced me. However I want to see that added to your schedule and I want you to consistently be there. I don’t want you getting in fights either” Gabriel began to walk off but added “And... I get to choose your teacher.” Adrien thought on it..   
“Deal.”   
A few days later he was entering a small dojo on the east side of town, roughly 15 minutes away from his father's office. Well to be fair, calling it a dojo was a bit of a stretch. It was actually just the internal courtyard to someone’s house.   
As he walks in he sees an older asian man going from one stance to another, vocalizing his movement with small grunts and breaths.   
“Hmph, hut, hya.” He sees Adrien enter out of the corner of his eye. “Welcome young one. I assume you are Adrien Agreste? You may call me Master Fu.” he says still doing his movements.  
“Yes sir- uh I mean, Master Fu.” Adrien puts down his training bag taking a respectful bow. He made sure to be prepared for the rest of the day. Fu smiles at this gesture.  
“Okay Adrien. The art I shall be teaching you is called-” He steps into a pose, “Xin-” then transitions into another, “Yi-” and then ending in a heavy strike against a small pad, “Quan. It means, ‘Shape-Will Fist’.” Adrien watched in awe at the old man’s strike against the pad. “Now for your first lesson, I want you to assume this pose and hold it.” Fu stands in place, one foot ahead of the other in a slight slouch with his arms out just ahead of his body. Adrien stands next to him, attempting to mimic him. After getting into the position, Fu walks to the wall grabbing a small straight stick. At the same time Adrien begins realizing that it is harder than it looks. He walks back to Adrien, who is still holding the position albeit awkwardly. Fu then hits Adrien lightly on the butt,  
“Suck it in.” He taps him on the leg. “Move that forward.” Soon Adrien was in the correct pose.  
“Good, now hold that for 5 minutes.” Adrien does his best to breathe and continue holding the pose. Every now and then Fu would return and correct Adrien. Finally after the 5 minutes, Fu says,  
“Ok that’s enough.” Adrien lets out a tired huff he can feel his skin beginning to break into a sweat. Try as he might, he realized that this martial arts thing wasn’t going to be easy.  
“Don’t rest too easy now Adrien, we have a lot more to do today.” Adrien decided to persevere if it meant joining Ladybug. By the end of the day, Adrien had gotten the stance and his breathing to a point where he could hold the pose for a longer period without messing up the positions.  
“There is one lesson to be taken from today and it’s one you must always remember.”   
“Which is that Master Fu?” Fu sees Adrien sitting on the ground taking a drink of water.  
“Unless your hand is forced, you should not fight. Only use violence if it will bring peace.” He smiles, “That’s all for today Adrien, I want you back here on monday, and I want you to be going through the 2 poses in the meantime, I want those perfect by then.”  
“Yes sir.” 

After getting home, he sits in his chair checking the Ladyblog. No akuma attacks. He continues scrolling until he sees a cosplayer’s post on the blog. Its of a young blonde girl wearing a Ladybug costume, it shows her holding a sign that reads, ‘We love Ladybug!’  
He then gets an idea. He opens Amazon and begins to order a bunch of items. A black cat ear helmet, a pack of 200 LED lights, a control board, a rechargeable battery, a voice modulator and some other circuitry. He decides to contact one of his associates in California for some help After sending a message, he gets up from his chair and walks to his closet, pulling out a black leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans he was given by a designer on a trip to Milan, and a pair of spiked high tops he once wore to a runway event. After grabbing a pair of black leather gloves and laying down all the pieces, he stands back looking at his handiwork. There it lay, the costume of Le Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L krsh brx hqmrbhg wkh ilf. Dv d vlgh qrwh, bhv wkh Fdoliruqld dvvrfldwh grhv uhodwh wr Zdwfk_Grjv.
> 
> :3

**Author's Note:**

> 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 11000010 10110111 00101101 11000010 10110111 00101101 11000010 10110111 00101101 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 11000010 10110111 11000010 10110111 00101101 00101101 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00100000 11000010 10110111 00101101 11000010 10110111 00101101 11000010 10110111 00101101 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000


End file.
